disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocahontas (character)
Pocahontas is the main protagonist from the 1995 film of the same name and its 1998 sequel. Her speaking voice is provided by Irene Bedard while her singing voice is provided by Judy Kuhn. She is currently the 7th official Disney Princess. Background Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Development Pocahontas' name means "Little Mischief." She is based on the real historical figure, and was born into a highly sophisticated Native American culture that had some knowledge of Europeans. Her design was modeled after her Native American voice actress, Irene Bedard. It is important to note that Jean Jacques Rousseau's notion of the "noble savage" was an important inspiration for this fictionalized story of the important historical persona that is Pocahontas. For as can be seen in other information given below, the story presented in the animated film is not an accurate telling of her life. Rather, it is an examination of the above notion. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves adventure and nature. In the film, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. In the sequel, Pocahontas seems to have grown after hearing of John Smith's assumed death. She keeps her independent spirit and playfulness, but is much more mature and self-assured than she was in the first film. During her stay in England, she nearly loses herself in the hustle and bustle of this new world and is turned into someone she's not. But in the end she bravely intends to sacrifice herself for her people's safety and returns to her homeland, finding herself, and romantic love, once again. She believes that here mother's spirit surrounds her. Physical appearance Pocahontas is a young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips and goes around barefoot in the first film, whereas in the 2nd film, she wears flat shoes. The animation of Pocahontas is different from other Disney Princesses. Disney.com Description :Pocahontas loves nature, and she spends her time exploring the land. After she falls in love with a man named John Smith, it's up to her to discover her destiny and bring peace to her people. My Disney Experience Official Description :Pocahontas respects the spirits of the earth. She listens to her heart and knows the right path may not always be the easiest. Appearances ''Pocahontas Pocahontas is first seen atop a waterfall, when she is summoned by her best friend Nakoma that her beloved father has returned. It is revealed that Pocahontas has been having a series of unusual dreams, and she does not understand what they mean. Nakoma counsels Pocahontas to speak with her father, Chief Powhatan, who has recently returned from war. At the village, Pocahontas meets with her father, and learns that Kocoum, one of her father's finest and fiercest warriors, has asked to marry her. As a gift, Powhatan gives Pocahontas her late mother's necklace, which her mother had worn at their wedding. Pocahontas doesn't feel that this is the right path for her, but Powhatan feels that Kocoum would be a fine husband for Pocahontas, as Kocoum is steady and serious, as well as brave, loyal, strong and protective. After hearing this, Pocahontas travels to Grandmother Willow in order to gain some advice. After telling Grandmother Willow about her dream and her father's plans for her arranged marriage, Grandmother Willow tells Pocahontas that her dream is pointing her down her path. When Pocahontas asks how to find her path, Grandmother Willow teaches Pocahontas to listen to the spirits of the earth. Pocahontas does so, and after hearing the wind, is able to spot the ship carrying the Europeans, though she mistakes the ship's sails for clouds. Pocahontas later encounters one of the settlers, John Smith. Over time, the two get to know each other, asking all sorts of questions about each other's people, lives, and different worlds. However, the conversation goes sour when John Smith unintentionally reveals his prejudices towards Native Americans. Pocahontas explains to him the beauty and importance of nature and respecting the earth through the song, Colors of the Wind. This causes John to see the ill of his thoughts and change his ways, and the two begin to strongly fall romantically in love with each other. However, after hearing drums, Pocahontas is forced to return to the village. Later, while picking corn with Nakoma, Pocahontas meets John Smith again. After swearing Nakoma to secrecy, Pocahontas takes John Smith out to the woods. Pocahontas takes John to meet Grandmother Willow. When John reveals that the settlers had come looking for gold, Pocahontas reveals that there is none in the area. When other settlers come into the area looking for Smith, Smith is forced to leave, but the two agree to meet that night at Grandmother Willow's glade. After Smith leaves, Pocahontas worries about her actions. Grandmother Willow reminds Pocahontas of her dreams, and Pocahontas begins to suspect that her dream is pointing her towards John. Upon returning to the village, Pocahontas discovers that warriors from neighboring villages have arrived and are planning to fight the settlers. That night, despite Nakoma's protests, Pocahontas sneaks off to meet John. Both reveal that their respective people are planning for war. Pocahontas asks John to come to her village and speak with Powhatan, in an attempt to avoid fighting. John is reluctant at first, but agrees after some advice from Grandmother Willow. When Kocoum, who had been warned about Pocahontas by Nakoma, suddenly stumbles upon Pocahontas and John Smith kissing. Kocoum becomes enraged and attacks him. Before Pocahontas can break them up, Thomas, who had been sent to find John, shoots and kills Kocoum. Enraged, Pocahontas charges at Thomas, but John Smith stops her, saying it won't help. John Smith takes the blame, is taken prisoner by the Powhatan men who alerted by the gunshot from Thomas' gun, and sentenced to die at sunrise. When Kocoum's body was carried back to the village, Powhatan scolds Pocahontas for disobeying not to leave the village, shaming her own father and foolishness leading Kocoum being killed. As John Smith is taken away, Nakoma approaches her and Pocahontas tells her that Kocoum was only trying to protect herself and she apologizes to her for her actions and she was worried, that she was trying to do the right thing. Nakoma brings Pocahontas to the tent where John Smith is held, she tells the 2 warriors guarding the tent that Pocahontas wants to see the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum and they agreed, telling Pocahontas to be quick and let her in. She apologizes to John Smith before leaving. Pocahontas realizes that she must stop the execution that will lead to war between the Native Americans and the settlers. She runs to where it will take place, calling out to the forces of nature to help her reach them in time. Pocahontas reaches John Smith just in time to throw herself over him and save him from being killed by her father, Chief Powhatan who then comes to his senses and releases John Smith. When the enraged Governor Ratcliffe rejects the offer, shoots at the chief, John Smith pushes Powhatan out of the way, and takes the bullet. Soon after, a wounded John Smith asks her to come with him to England, but she explains that her place is in Virginia, with her people. To comfort him, she tells him that ''no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. They passionately kiss, and the men carry him onto the ship. As it is leaving, Pocahontas runs as fast as she can to a cliff overlooking the ocean. John waves goodbye in the Powhatan fashion, and Pocahontas waves back in the Powhatan fashion, like she showed him to earlier when the two first met, as the ship sails away. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Several years after the original film, Pocahontas has been mourning John Smith's apparent death in England. She eventually decides to move on and buries Smith's compass in the snow. Unknown to her, Smith's death is part of a plot by Governor Ratcliffe to manipulate England into a war with the Indians. Later on, she has a run in with an English diplomat named John Rolfe, who has recently sailed to Virginia. The two do not get along at first, with Pocahontas disliking Rolfe's interference in a near-skirmish between the Powhatan and the English, while Rolfe dislikes Pocahontas for rebuking him for said interference. Rolfe later overhears of Pocahontas's role in stopping a war, and mistakenly assumes Pocahontas to be the Chief, rather than the young woman he just met. Later that night, Rolfe appears at Pocahontas's village with a gift for Pocahontas, but is astonished when he learns Pocahontas's identity. Rolfe reveals that Chief Powhatan must come to England to meet with King James; otherwise, he will allow England to go to war with the Indians. When Powhatan refuses to go, Pocahontas volunteers instead. She visits Grandmother Willow the next day, asking for advice for the journey, and is told to "listen to the spirit within." Later, Pocahontas leaves with Rolfe for England, and is nearly arrested for "harboring stowaways" before Rolfe comes to her aid. The two come to a truce. Upon arriving in England, Pocahontas is astounded by this "new world." But at the height of her fun, Ratcliffe appears and grins evilly when he finds out Pocahontas is the ambassador instead of the Chief. He hands Rolfe a proclamation that King James has signed that says an armada is going to set sail to destroy the Powhatans. Rolfe and Pocahontas set out for Rolfe's townhouse outside of London, where Mrs. Jenkins happily greets them and puts on tea. Rolfe goes off to meet with King James alone. The King, tricked by Ratcliffe, invites Pocahontas and Rolfe to The Hunt Ball. If Pocahontas can impress the King and Queen, her people will be saved. If she is deemed "uncivilized," however, then the armada will sail. Rolfe and Mrs. Jenkins teach Pocahontas how to fit into English society, dressing her as an Englishwoman and teaching her how to dance. At first, Pocahontas impresses the King and Queen, but during dinner, she is horrified by a bear-baiting spectacle. Unknown to her, Ratcliffe had arranged it knowing Pocahontas would not approve. She angers King James by calling him and his people barbarians, is arrested and scheduled to be executed. Later on, Rolfe and a disguised John Smith break Pocahontas and Uttamatomakkin out of the Tower of London. She is shocked when Smith reveals himself and says that the rumors of his death were "greatly exaggerated." They take Pocahontas and her friends to a cabin in the forest. Smith explains that he had gone into hiding to avoid a treason conviction. While Smith wants to resume his relationship with Pocahontas, Pocahontas is more concerned about the armada scheduled to sail to Virginia to attack her people. Rolfe and Smith begin to argue over a course of action. Smith believes Pocahontas should stay in hiding to avoid being hanged or decapitated, while Rolfe believes she should follow her heart. Pocahontas runs off, upset, while Smith realizes that John Rolfe is in love with Pocahontas. How Smith feels about this seems rather vague. The next day, Pocahontas prepares to face King James, willing to sacrifice herself to save her people. While she convinces the Queen, the King does not believe her until John Smith shows up. Upon seeing Smith, the King realizes that Ratcliffe has lied about everything. Pocahontas says they need to stop the armada, but Queen Anne reveals that they have already left. Pocahontas counters that they must at least try, and it turns out that the armada had not actually set sail just yet. Pocahontas, John Smith, and John Rolfe are able to stop them, and Ratcliffe is arrested. Smith is given a ship of his own, while Rolfe is offered an advisory position to the king. During the celebratory ball, Pocahontas plans to return home on the next ship and is trying to work up the courage to ask John Rolfe (whom she has fallen in love with) to come with her. John Smith wants her to travel the world by his side, but Pocahontas explains to him that they now have different paths to follow. Smith understands and wishes her the very best, and she wishes him the same. After Smith leaves, she goes in search of Rolfe but is unable to find him before the ship sets sail. She is forced to board the ship without him and casts her face downward in sadness until Rolfe reveals himself from the shadows. They rejoice as Rolfe reveals that he turned down the King's position to be with her. They kiss as the ship sails off into the sunset. House of Mouse She makes cameo appearances in numerous episodes. In "The Stolen Cartoons", Pocahontas' food was being stolen by Meeko as she was applauding Mickey's introduction. In "Big Bad Wolf Daddy", the Big Bad Wolf (as Big Bad Wolf Daddy) blows Pocahontas, her table, Meeko and several other characters out of the club with his trumpet. In "Suddenly Hades", Pocahontas was seen with her hair blowing in the air-conditioned wind. In "Ask Von Drake", she was seen in a canoe with Meeko, Flit and Roy E. Disney during the headcount of all the guests. In "House of Turkey", she was seen waking into the club with John Smith and the colors of the wind. In "Thanks to Minnie", she and Meeko were part of Clarabelle's gossip chain. Cameos and other appearances In ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, when Genie tries to capture Aladdin's father, he transforms himself into Pocahontas and jumps off a plane. Pocahontas made a non-speaking silhouette cameo in the theater at the end of The Lion King 1½. Pocahontas was also set to appear in the cancelled animated short Princess Academy. In one piece of concept art, she could be seen alongside Tiger Lily, throwing leaves in the same manner as one would throw confetti. Storybooks *Pocahontas: The Voice on the Wind *Disney's Pocahontas: The Sparkling River *Disney's If You Met Pocahontas *Disney's Pocahontas: Hello, Funny Face *Pocahontas: A Boy Across the Sea *Pocahontas: A Long Way Home *Disney's Pocahontas: The Hidden Village Disney Parks Pocahontas appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet-and-greets on a recurring basis. She is the most common Pocahontas character, next to Meeko. She is dressed in her buck-skin dress from both films; instead of her feet being bare, however, she wears matching shoes. She has an incredibly notable role in the World of Color nighttime spectacular at Disney California Adventure during the nature-focused "Colors of the Earth" segment. ''Fantasmic! She is most prominently featured in the Disney's Hollywood Studios incarnation of the show. Disney Cruise Line She and John Smith appear in the Disney Cruise Line stage show ''The Golden Mickeys. She's also known to come out for meet-and-greets on the ships. Pocahontas is also a "magic maker" in the show Believe. ''It's a Small World Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of ''It's a Small World. Disney's Animal Kingdom Pocahontas has been a key character in this park since its 1998 opening. She also had her own show entitled Pocahontas and her Forest Friends, which ran from 1998 to 2008. In this show, Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow taught park guests about the forest life and how to protect them, with assistance from a new young tree character named Sprig and multiple live animals. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Pocahontas serves as the guests' guide in Frontierland and Liberty Square. Ratcliffe is freed from prison by Hades (in the guise of Lord Indigo of the East Underworld Trading Company) and makes a deal to gain control over Frontierland in exchange for the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Ratcliffe agrees, but soon enough, Ratcliffe begins to panic as the crystal is nowhere in sight, but being that Pocahontas knows the land, he kidnaps Meeko in an attempt to force her into helping him find it. Fortunately, the guests defeat Ratcliffe with magic, making him fall off of his ship. Pocahontas also has her own spell card known as "Pocahontas' Colors of the Wind". Disney Princess Redesign In 2012, Disney released images portraying the various official princesses in glamorized, sparkling and glittering formal princess wear, which has become known as a redesign. Pocahontas received multiple changes in her late 2012 redesign. Feathered earrings with leather cords and turquoise beads at the end frame her face and her dress is now beige and more elaborate with the addition of feathers and turquoise stones. Her late mother's necklace is painted gold and studded with turquoise stones instead of being a solid blue, while the pendant at the end is a blue stone instead of silver. Notably, the traditionally barefoot princess now wears knee-high soft suede boots. Pocahontas also has another glittery redesign of her English ball gown from when she attended the Hunt Ball with John Rolfe at the King's palace. Palace Pets Pocahontas' Palace Pets are Windflower and Pounce. Songs performed by Pocahontas *Just Around the Riverbend *Colors of the Wind *Where Do I Go From Here (and Reprise) *Savages (Part 2 only) *In the Middle of the River *If I Never Knew You *Between Two Worlds *What a Day in London *If You Can Dream *Christmas is Coming Differences from the source material Though Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to be based on a historical figure, she is only very loosely based on her. Disney has seemed to use the real Pocahontas only as loose inspiration rather than an homage to her life with the main parts only kept the same were the names used, ethnicity and geographic location. Disney has made a new fairy tale heroine from her all-their-own. *The given name of Pocahontas was Matoaka in real life, while Pocahontas was her nickname.The name Matoaka was never mentioned in the first movie. *According to history, Pocahontas changed her name to Rebecca when she converted to Christianity. Two years prior to her journey to England, she married John Rolfe at a church in Virginia. In Pocahontas II, they never married. *Historically, Pocahontas and John Rolfe had a son named Thomas. In Pocahontas II, they did not have a child. *The real Pocahontas married Kocoum in 1610 and moved to northern Virginia, but Englishmen captured her three years later. Samuel Argall was their leader. Her tribe stole weapons and agricultural tools from the colonists. In addition, her father kept some English prisoners.After the English prisoners were set free, she remained hostage under Sir Thomas Dale in the settlement of Henricus afterwards. *The real Pocahontas was a young child about ten to thirteen years old when she first met John Smith after rescuing him and they were simply associates and would meet again in England. She was married to John Rolfe when Captain Smith met her again. Like in ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, she did find out about him being alive. Pocahontas previously heard a rumor about Smith's death when she was in Virginia. International Dubbers Pocahontas' voice actresses in foreign dubs of Pocahontas. * Albanian: Nigda Doko (speaking and singing) * Arabic: Jihan El Naser (speaking and singing) * Brazilian: Andréa Murucci (speaking), Kika Tristão (singing) * Cantonese: Amanda Lee (speaking and singing) * Castilian: Marta Barbará (speaking), Gema Castaño (singing) * Croatian: Jelena Radan (speaking and singing) * Czech: Ivana Špundová (speaking), Jana Durczaková (singing) * Danish: Susanne Elmark (speaking and singing) * Dutch: Pia Douwes (speaking and singing) * English: Irene Bedard (speaking), Judy Kuhn (singing) * Finnish: Anja Koriseva (speaking and singing) * French: Mathilda May (speaking), Laura Mayne (singing) * German: Alexandra Wilcke (speaking and singing) * Greek: Aleksandra Pavlidou (speaking), Fiona Tzavara (singing) * Hebrew: Rita Yahaan-Farouz (speaking and singing) * Hungarian: Melinda Major (speaking), Anna Udvarias (singing) * Icelandic: Valgerður Guðnadóttir (speaking and singing) * Indonesian: Beatrix Renita Purwiastanti (speaking and singing) * Italian: Ilaria Stagni (speaking), Manuela Villa (singing) * Japanese: Yuko Doi (speaking and singing) * Korean: Su Mi Jo (speaking), Dong Hee Shin (singing) * Latin Spanish: Nathalia Hencker (speaking), Susana Zabaleta (singing) * Mandarin: Winnie Hsin (speaking and singing) * Norwegian: Guri Schanke (speaking), Anita Skorgan (singing) * Polish: Małgorzata Foremniak (speaking), Edyta Górniak (singing) * Portuguese: Manuela Couto (speaking), Susana Félix (singing) * Quebec French: Lisette Dufour (speaking), Stéphanie Martin (singing) * Romanian: Simona Cuciurianu (speaking), Alina Eremia (singing) * Russian: Teona Dolnikova (speaking and singing) * Swedish: Heléne Lundström (speaking and singing) * Thai: Sinjai Plengpanich (speaking), Teeranai Na Nongkhai (singing) * Turkish: Özlem Altınok (speaking), Tuba Önal (singing) Quotes Gallery Trivia *Even though many European settlers commonly describe Pocahontas as an "Indian Princess," most Native American tribes never had royalty, and most chieftains were elected (like the President of the United States, for instance) rather than inherited. When her father perished in real life, Pocahontas would have never inherited his role regardless. It was her uncle, Opechancanough, who became the paramount chief after the death of Powhatan. *Pocahontas is the second Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, after Jasmine and before Mulan. Irene Bedard provided her speaking voice while Judy Kuhn provided her singing voice. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be clearly located in America, the second being Tiana. *She is the first and currently only member of the Disney Princess franchise to be of Native American descent; Princess Tiger Lily from Peter Pan predates Pocahontas as a Native American Princess in a Disney film by 42 years, but she is not included in the franchise. The other Disney protagonists to be of Native American descent thus far are Kuzco and Kenai. *Pocahontas is the first and currently only Disney Princess (and Disney protagonist in general) to be based on an actual historical figure instead of the traditional fairy tale or folktale. *Irene Bedard, who voiced the character, later portrayed her mother in New Line Cinema's 2005 film The New World. *She is the only Disney Princess to have a visible tattoo. *She is the second Disney Princess to wear a non-European ethnic dress, preceded by Jasmine and followed by Mulan who wears a Hanfu (traditional Chinese dress) when she goes to the Matchmaker. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have a human best friend, the second being Tiana. Anna and Elsa could count as the third and fourth, as they're not only sisters but also each other's best friends. *Pocahontas is also the fourth Disney Princess to wear flats (she wore them in her sequel), being preceded by Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine and followed by Tiana, Merida, Anna and Elsa. *She is the fourth Disney Princess who has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know that the boy she met was Prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill societal norms), Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday) and the fifth being Merida (who wants to follow her own path). Hers is because her father wants her to be with a strong warrior who can protect her from harm, but she has doubts about this potential husband solely because she feels that he is too serious for her. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Heroine who deals with racism as a source of major conflict, Esmeralda being the second. *Pre-production of Pocahontas in a Disney magazine promoting the movie showed there was a title card that featured an early version of the Disney heroine who looked a lot like Tiger Lily from Peter Pan. It showed her head held up high, eyes closed, arms folded and surrounded by a few forest animals. Therefore, it seemed it's actually this same Tiger Lily and not just someone who resembled her, but under a different name. *She is possibly the first Disney Princess with magical powers. Pocahontas's powers are shamanistic in nature. She can communicate with spirits and learn foreign languages quickly. Rapunzel can heal wounds with her hair and Elsa has the ability to control ice and snow. It is disputable whether or not Snow White and Aurora had powers, as they were both able to communicate with animals in the forest. Cinderella was also able to speak with mice. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to not be shown getting married in either of her movies or in stories. In the Step Into Reading book "Beautiful Brides," it shows Belle's, Snow White's and Aurora's weddings, though they are only short stories. Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana and Rapunzel marry in their first movies, Jasmine in her third and Mulan in her second. Anna and Elsa are also unmarried. *She appears to be among the least popular princesses in the official line-up, as well as barely ever marketed with any merchandise and/or media (there were several Mattel dolls of her during the late 1990's, most of her dolls from 2000 onwards have been Disney Store-exclusives) and most of her appearances are often restricted to the back of the line in group shots. She and Mulan appear less frequently than the other Princesses. *Pocahontas is the third Disney Princess to sing a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella and the second being Jasmine. However, her duet was removed from the original film and put into the credit sequence instead. She also had a duet with her second love in the sequel, but it was restricted to the credits as well. *Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess that is not depicted wearing a tiara either in the film or in the franchise, only once being featured with a circlet-styled tiara in the Disney Princess Magazine. *She is the first Disney Heroine associated with the Disney Princess franchise to be in an interracial romantic relationship, before Esmeralda, Kida and Tiana. However, the real Pocahontas never had a romantic relationship with Captain John Smith, but they did have a friendship as adopted siblings after she rescued him from his execution in 1607. However, she did marry John Rolfe in the first interracial marriage in American history. *Pocahontas is the only member of the Disney Princess who did not get a Sparkling Princess doll line by Mattel (excluding Anna and Elsa as they were made after production). *Despite the events depicted in Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, John Smith is still the official love interest of Pocahontas, since most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep Smith and her as an official couple, completely ignoring John Rolfe. *In real life, Pocahontas did marry Kocoum. It occurred a year after Captain Smith returned to England due to his injury from gunpowder. However, she did not stay with him and eventually married John Rolfe instead. *She is one of the only three Disney Princesses to appear in the Walt Disney World attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (the other two being Ariel and Tiana). *Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess not to have any costume changes in her original movie. *Pocahontas shows up in early concept art of ''Disney INFINITY''; thus, it can be inferred that she was considered to be in the game at one point External links * Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Historical characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Native American Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Wise Characters